All Kinds of Plastic
by Some Contagious Thing
Summary: Serena gets fired. Two celebrities are feuding. One of them's on the verge of a breakdown. Plastic surgery clinics are no where near dated.  Just another day in Hollywood, land of the damned.


Hey there chickadees! First, I'd like to introduce myself as 'Some Contagious Thing.' I've been reading the SM fanfics on here for awhile and then I decided that I should try writing one. Well enjoy! -SCT

**-----------------**

Serena Brookes made sure that everyone in the building could hear her emptying out her desk. Drawers had been opened and slammed shut. The many pens with various company names etched across the curved surfaces were violently tossed into the carton. A planner, a half-eaten bag of Chex Mix, a tube of lip gloss, a mirror, some binders, a few manila folders, and a rolodex joined the many other items that the furious blonde had dumped into the carton.

"Miss, you only have one more min-"

"I know! Can't you see I don't want to spend another fucking moment here?!"

The poor security guard just shook his head and stepped out the doorway into the hallway where he waited patiently.

She would have been out of there earlier if she did not have to wait for the carton to put her stuff in. She had told the security guard, with lots of profanity laced throughout her sentences, that she would just pile her stuff into her arms and carry it out to her car. The security guard told her that "Miss Meyers requires all terminated employees to put their personals into a carton that I will be carrying out for you." Serena's reply had been "Oh, she's afraid of me shoving the stapler down her throat?"

The flat iron was the last object to be put into the carton. It was a surprise that it was still intact despite the amount of force the blonde had used to throw it on top of everything else. However, it did manage to crack the plastic base of the rolodex.

Serena crossed her arms and called out to the security guard that she was ready to go. The security guard walked back into the office and was about to pick up the carton when he noticed the picture frame that had fallen off of the desk. Of course he would have assumed it had fallen off of the desk due to the blonde's distressed state of hurriedly packing her personal items. He was mistaken though because the picture had been the first thing that Serena Brooke's had thrown off her desk when she re-entered her office. She would have burned it and cursed the girl on the left in the picture if she had been given more time to pack up. This would explain why Serena had screamed so loudly when he handed her the picture.

"I don't need that piece of shit!" she exclaimed as she chucked the framed photo into the crowded waste basket. The picture lay on top of the the many crumpled documents. It remained whole and undamaged even though it had previously went through so much abuse. Inside of the square silver frame two blonde teenage girls standing side by side in soccer uniforms was displayed. They were smiling and each holding a trophy up in the air with their free hands. Their arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders in a half hug embrace.

"Well, well. Maybe you should have been the actress in the family. You gave such a wonderful performance as the disgruntled, former, employee." a voice crooned from the doorway. Serena turned her head away from the photo that rested in the waste basket. The memories that flashed in her mind after gazing at the happy faces the frame held had caused her to spill a tear or two. She hurriedly wiped them away before the voice outside the door could see them. _Don't want to give the bitch anymore enjoyment from this._

"What do you want?" Serena growled as a woman walked through the doorway into the messy office. The woman moved aside some papers on the desk and then sat on top of it, gingerly crossing one leg over the other. She began to stroke her long, manicured fingers through her lengthy blonde hair while eyeing the fuming woman.

"Just wanted to see you off. What kind of a cousin do you think I am?" she replied cooly. A small smirk peaked out from her pink glossed lips. Serena began to approach the woman, but the security guard rushed to stand between the two woman. The look on Serena's face was more than enough evidence that she was not going to give the blonde perched on the desk a friendly farewell.

"You're disgusting! I wish I never knew you!" It took Serena so much energy to contain the painful tears that wanted to slip from her sky blue eyes. She gave one last glance to the woman before turning her back to her. The security guard sensed Serena's body language as a sign that she was ready to depart. He reached to pick up the carton but was halted by the blonde on the desk as she took it from him.

"So, how is your replacement suppose to do their work if you're taking all of this with you." the woman inquired as she pulled the rolodex and several folders out of the carton.

"Oh, don't worry about it Mina. I didn't sabotage free cell and solitaire on the computer. I'm sure you're next _assistant_ (Serena spat the word out) won't spend as much time in here either seeing as they'll be busy picking up dry cleaning and groceries." Serena responded with her back still facing facing her former boss. Mina ignored the comment as she began to thumb though the rolodex.

"It looks as if you're taking some rather important agency phone numbers with you. Looking for another job? Don't worry about it sweetie because I blacklisted you." Mina said the last words with a smile. She put the rolodex back in the carton and then flashed the security guard a savage look.

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Escort her out before I fire you too!"

"Yes, Miss Meyers."

The security guard picked up the carton again, placing it under one arm. He used his free hand to gently hold Serena's arm. Surprisingly she did not flip out as he believed she would. She walked toward the doorway calmly, with her back still facing Mina Meyers.

"By the way" Serena started as she was making her exit.

"I have a date with him tonight. Maybe he'll comfort me in this time of distress." Serena hummed as she left the office. The pencil that Mina had been holding snapped in two.

**-----------------**

Did you enjoy it or hate it? Please review and tell me what I need to fix or if you're even intrigued! I still plan on updating. (Already wrote the next chapter I just want to see the types of responses out there.)


End file.
